


Sanvers Snippets

by meeshylammers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeshylammers/pseuds/meeshylammers
Summary: A collection of Sanvers prompts... I know these pieces are not well written but I am posting to hopefully improve my writing.  Thank your for reading :)





	1. Chapter 1

Not so little Danvers-Sawyer

Mia Danvers-Sawyer is at the top of her class, enrolled in AP Chemistry and AP Biology, the only 11th grader in either class. These were the two hardest classes at school, but for Mia, who grew up with a bioengineer kick ass mom, it was a breeze. Mia loved her moms more than anything but they tend to be a bit overprotective of her.   
Currently she was sitting her mom’s lab working on her homework, which was given to her earlier on that day, listening to the new Ed Sheeran album. Unfortunately she wasn’t getting much done because all she could think about was the conversation she had earlier with her mom’s.

“Please moms, I make the age requirements this year.”

“The answer is no, maybe in a few years but not now. You are our little girl and we don’t want anything to happen to you. Guns are dangerous and not meant to be used as toys.”

“So then why don’t you guys teach me? You two are the best shooters in the agency.”

“I’m sorry honey but I agree with your mom. You should be focusing on your studies and lacrosse. Have you been studying for the SAT you have coming up in a couple of weeks.”

“Yes mama I have but this wouldn’t interfere with either one of those.”

J’onn walks in, “Agents Danvers, Sawyer gear up we leave in 30.”

“Yes sir,” Maggie and Alex say then turn back to Mia, “I’m sorry sweetie but no is no. Stay here till we get back. Love you.”

If only they knew that she was actually the best shooter at Great Aim Pistol Range. It wasn’t supposed to be this way but when Mia found out her boyfriend Jackson worked there, it was like a sign. He was able to get her free admission and ammunition and after hours access. She remembered the first time she went with Jackson.

As Jackson opened the door he asked, “so what do your moms think you’re doing right now.”  
“Going to the movies with you that way I can turn my phone off so they won’t track if god forbid they ever go that far.”  
“If anyone’s parents would it would be yours.”  
“Yea tell me about it,” Mia said as she looked around, “this place is amazing.”  
“So I figured we should start with the basic Glock series then go from there.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
“Lets start with the parts of a gun,” Jackson pointed to each part as he said them, “grip trigger, trigger guard, magazine, magazine release, grip safety, slide stop, rear sight, frontal sight and muzzle.”  
“Okay.”  
“Now first we’re going to change the magazine. It’s pretty simple, just press the release and it drops into your hand, then get the new one and push it in. Make sure it is locked in and pull back the slide and you’re ready to go.”  
Mia copied exactly what Jackson did.  
“Exactly like that, perfect babe. Lets go hit some targets.”  
The first few times were rough for Mia, mainly due to the kick back. After an hour of shooting they called it a night.

She laughed at how inexperienced she was. After that night, sneaking out the gun range became a regular thing and her parents never suspected a thing. She would always say she was doing a movie night with Jackson or study group for a test or SAT with friends.   
But today she felt a little daring, so she decided to check out the range here at the DEO. None of the agents suspected anything because Mia was around so much so getting there was a breeze. Mia had the range all to herself and she smiled at the variety at which she could choose from.   
She chose her favorite rifle, FAMAS, to start with. She cleaned it out, loaded, and started firing. She hit each target with perfect accuracy, never wasting a bullet.  
When she finished she laughed, “if only moms could see me now I wonder what they would think.”  
Suddenly the lights started to flicker and heard a load slam.  
“Oh shit,” Mia said as she ran towards the computer to pull up the camera feed.   
“Shit, shit, shit, this can’t be happening.” The lights shut off and the red emergency lights came on. A voice over the comms said, “Alien Escape Building shut down.”  
Her hands started to tremble as she took out her phone and called her mom, no answer. Mia tried her mama, no answer. Lastly she tried Winn, he answered.  
“Mia I can’t talk right now-“  
She interrupted, “Winn are you in the building as well. What does shut down mean?”  
After a pause, “wait you’re here, like at the DEO.”  
“YES! What does lock down mean.”  
“Oh boy your moms are going to kill me. You’re in Alex’s lab right,” there was another loud bang, “I’m coming to get you.”  
“WAIT!!! I’m actually at the shooting range in on Floor 3.”  
“ARE YOU SERIOUS!!! Mia you shouldn’t be there. That is right by the holding block. Damn it! Damn it!”  
“Can you call my moms, maybe Kara can come help.”  
“No they can’t. The comms got disconnected and lock down means no one can come in.”  
“So basically we’re fucked.”  
“Umm… let me think… So we are short on man power because J’onn took two units with him,” Winn kept thinking as we turned the camera feeds on, on his computer, “Mia we have a problem.”  
“What? What’s wrong now?”  
“The alien is, uh, coming your way.”  
“WINN WHAT DO I DO?”  
“Okay umm, first breath. Second it is White Martian that escaped; thank god I made those cuffs to suspend its shape shifting abilities. Are there any alien weapons in the armory down there? Oh and find a vest.”  
Mia looked around for the guns she couldn’t name or looked out of the ordinary. She saw her moms favorite gun and took that one first. She found a vest that could hold a couple grenades and extra magazines. She put the alien pistol in her thigh holster, then grabbed what looked like a rifle.  
“Okay Winn, I’ve got a few guns, grenades, and a few flash bombs. You are going to be my eyes and ears from above and tell me what to do.”  
“What no way! You can’t be serious.”  
Mia heard shots that weren’t too far away from her.  
“Winn what’s going on?”  
He looked at his computer, “The Martian just took out 5 men in the south west wing of Floor 2.”  
“Okay what do you say about setting few traps. I have some string so I’m going to rig each stair case door.”  
“Wait there should be ear pieces somewhere by the computer, can you find them?”  
She picked it up, “yeah I found one.”  
“Okay turn it on and I’m going to sync mine.”  
“Check, check, Mia can you hear me.”  
“Yes I hear you. Did you try moms again?”  
“Sorry Mia, nothing yet. I’ll let you know if anything changes. You’re real badass for doing this you know.”  
Laughing she asked, “how much trouble do you think I’m going to be in.”  
“Lets get through this first.”  
“Okay I’m going to hang up and we can stick to the comms yea?”  
She ended the call and pulled up her group chat with her moms and wrote:

 

Moms, whatever happens just know that I love you guys so much. 

“Okay Winn, I’m heading out. Do you have a visual on me and the creature.”  
Mia walked cautiously with her rifle in ready position. Another loud bang and Winn says, “your clear for now still far enough way so I would pick up your speed.”  
I got to the door, took out the string and went to work.  
“Okay the door is rigged, going back to pick up a few more and then heading to the lab. What can you tell me about the physiology? Do they have any weaknesses?”  
“Well bullets don’t hurt it. They have nasty claws and teeth. Very agile and strong but they can’t stand fire.”  
“Okay I can work with that. Is there any propane here, flame throws, anything we can use? Actually can you get to my moms lab we can make home made fire bombs.”  
“Okay I’m on my way. How do you know how to do that?”  
“We actually covered in last week in my AP chemistry class. Who knew it would come in handy.”  
There was another load bang followed by a few after shocks.  
“Winn he is on this floor, I’m taking the emergency exit by the entry door to the range. Meet you in 60 seconds.”  
Mia all out ran, slowly opened and closed the door and sprinted up the stairs. By the time she got her moms lab she was wined.  
“Thank god your okay,” Winn said running up to her and hugging her.  
“Okay we need rubbing alcohol or butane, cloth, lighters, containers.”  
“We have enough to make five fire bombs.”  
Both of them freeze as more shots go off.  
Mia grabs two, “Okay fine a way to make more. I’m going to take the propane and make a circle on the main level. Hopefully we can trap the White Martian in the middle and maybe it can hold.”  
“Be careful.”  
Mia nodded and left. She got to the area she wanted, “Winn I’m here making the circle now.”  
As she made the circle she heard screams that weren’t too far away, “Winn it’s getting closure.”  
The comms began to make a static noise until someone began to talk, “Winn, come in Winn, its Danvers.”  
Mia stopped and answered, “mom?”  
“Mia is that you? What was that texts about?”  
With a shaky voice she answered, “yeah its me mom.” More loud bangs went off in the background.  
“Winn it’s on this floor we are running out of time. The propane is set. I’m going to lure it towards us. I left moms gun with you just in case.”  
“Mia what’s going on? Please baby what’s going on? We can’t access the building.”  
Mia readied her rifle and moved, “Building on lock down, there is a White Martian loose, several causalities.”  
“Baby, go to my lab and stay there J’onn and Kara are going to break in. Tell Roberts-“  
“Alex he is dead. As far as I can see Vasquez, Mia and I are the only ones left.”  
“Mia I have 10 bombs made what do you want me to do with them.”  
“Winn, scatter them around the room and make sure you put one on the ring that way I can shoot it to ignite it.”  
Mia place the last bomb she had left on the ground as the White Martian broke through the door in front of her.  
“Oh my god,” She said as she began to shoot him.  
“Mia, Mia baby talk to me,” Alex yelled as she heard the shooting.  
Mia dodged the white Martians claws and slid into the room next to her. Mid-slide she turned and shot the bomb. It exploded throwing to the back of the room and disoriented the Martian.  
“Owww,” Mia said as she look up, “Winn the bombs work, it’s disoriented. I’m coming back.”  
Mia kept shooting as she ran back towards central command.  
“MOM!” Mia panted, “Any news on kara or J’onn.”  
“No sweetie, you’re doing great baby.”  
The Martian screamed and raced after Mia. Mia threw a flash grenade but did nothing.  
“Shit that didn’t work.” Mia kept running but knew she wasn’t fast enough to central command.  
“think, think, think.” Mia said throwing another grenade. The Martian was a few strides behind her.  
“Crap. Winn update.”  
“Everything is placed, Vasquez is station at the west stairs and I’m on the east.”  
“Winn I’m not fast enough I can’t get there.”  
“Yes you can run.”  
Mia looks, turns and shoots it’s eye and it screams.  
“Bullseye! Oh fuck,” Mia says as she sees the claw come in contact with her face loosing her comms. She is thrown 20 feet back. She scrambles to her feet fired a few shots and kept running.  
“WINN!!!WINNN GET READY!!!!!” Mia yelled as she threw another grenade. The Martian yelled and race towards her. Mia dodged its right hook and jammed the butt of the rifle in its face, focusing on the hurt eye.   
“WINN FIRE, VAS FIRE” They began shooting as the Martian stumbled backwards and a few bombs exploded. It got up and lunged at Mia, Mia jumped out the way and hit it again with the rifle. It shrieked. She backed up an fired until the clip was empty and ran to the opposite side of the circle.  
“Okay come on buddy you can do it.” Mia said as the Martian regained itself and went after her again. Right as it entered the circle she shot the bomb, lighting the ring up.  
The Martian screamed in pain as Mia kept shooting focusing on the head. First she shot the other eye then went for its mouth as it screamed.   
“Holy shit it worked.”  
Mia ran to Winn, “can you fix the lock down.”  
“give me a bit, are you okay” He said as he got to work on the computers.  
“Yea I’m fine. Just a little scratch. Vas do you think it is dead?”  
“I don’t know kid that was one hell of a run. Where did you learn to shoot like that.”  
Mia smiled and looked back at the Martian, which were still high enough to keep the Martian stuck in the circle. A wave of dizziness hit Mia and she swayed. Vasquez caught her.  
“Hey look at me are you okay?”  
“Yea sorry just a bit dizzy.”  
“Kid you probably got a concussion. Let me look at the wound on your head. Yup probably need stitches.”  
Mia sighed, “great, hey at least I won’t have to go to school tomorrow.”  
Vasquez and Winn laughed, “that’s true. You should sit while we wait for them”  
The lights went on and shutters opened. Within seconds J’onn and Kara were standing in front of them.  
“Kara!” Mia yelled running into her embrace.J’onn looked towards the fire and was impressed.  
“It’s okay, its over. Your moms will be here soon.” Kara said as she felt Mia hold her tight. Mia nodded against Kara’s chest until she heard two voices yell, “Mia!”  
Mia turned her head as she saw her moms run towards her, she ran towards them, “MOMS!”  
“Baby I’m so glad you’re okay. You did so good. We are so proud of you, “Alex said with tears running down her face.  
“Sweetie are you hurt?” Maggie asked pulling away first to look at her head.  
“Its nothing crazy,” Mia said as another dizzy spell hit her. She felt arms under her knees and pick her up.  
“You’re not okay. I’m checking you out at the med bay.” Alex said looking up as J’onn nodded and the three left.  
As soon as they were in the elevator going to the med bay, Mia broke and began hysterically crying.  
“I w…was so scared.”  
Maggie put a hand on her back, “Ssssshhh baby it’s okay, you’re safe now.”  
“Mia baby you did so good.”   
As they walked in Alex asked, “come to think of it you did too good. How did you manage to perfectly shoot the Martian in the face so many times?”  
Mia froze, “how do you know about that?”  
“Winn and Vasquez were giving us updates on everything. They said your accuracy was near perfect.”  
Mia had a smirk on her face. A both Maggie and Alex fold their arms into their chest.  
Maggie speaks first, “start talking kiddo.”  
Hanging her head Mia says, “Jackson works at Great Aim Shooting Range and every Wednesday night we have been going and practicing with all the guns they have available.”  
Alex cleans the cut on her head, “typically we would be pissed,” Alex looked at Maggie to continue, “but honestly that training saved your life. If it wasn’t for him and your nights we wouldn’t have you sitting here so this ONE time we will let it slide. From now on you keep your phone on at all times and are honest with us where you are going.”  
Mia smiled, “okay. Do you think I could be a DEO agent on day.”  
Alex laughed, “If I were J’onn, I’d sign you up tomorrow.”  
Mia looked at her mom in shock, “really??”  
Alex smiled, “this in to numb the pain and will hurt for a little. The way you handled everything and killed the Martian single handedly shows how much potential you have. College degree first then you can join the DEO.”  
“Your serious,” Mia looked at her moms, who looked at each other.  
Maggie says, “we can’t stop you from doing what you want to do so if the DEO is it than we will support you.”  
Mia started to feel a little woozy, “I love you both so much.”  
“We love you too baby. Oh and your join self defense classes to start your hand-to-hand combat. From the looks of this wound you were slow to react.”  
“Mmm okay,” Mia said grabbing Maggie’s hand as she started to fall asleep.  
“Go to sleep baby, we will be here when you wake up.”  
“Promise?” Mia said half asleep  
“Promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea I had about the engagement.

Marry me please?  
Maggie is consumed with so much happiness and joy, but she can’t speak. Her smile is so wide it almost hurts. She pulls Alex in for a hard passionate kiss expressing every emotion possible.   
They break apart, “so that’s a yes,” Alex asks again because she wants to hear Maggie say it.  
“Yes Danvers, I’ll marry you.” Alex picks her up and spins her around.  
“Put me down Alex!” Alex laughs, “it’s not my fault you’re tiny.”  
“I’m not tiny.” Maggie says as Alex swings her arm around Maggie’s shoulders.  
“Whatever you say babe. Can we go back to my apartment I have something for you.”  
Alex keeps their fingers intertwined the whole drive back. Once they reach her apartment Alex rushes into her bedside table. Maggie watches as she grabs something and hides it behind her back before sitting next to Maggie.  
“My dad gave this to me,” Alex said bringing a small velvet box in front of her.  
“He said it was his mom’s and her mom’s, basically a passed down heirloom. Apparently my grandma refuse to give it to my dad to give to my mom saying only the Danvers women deserve it. The story behind it is that my great granddad was a miner who didn’t have a lot of money so he decided to make his own to show my great grandma how much he loved her. It took him two years of mining to find the right stone and another year of getting the setting right. On the inside he engraved it with a saying. Guess what saying he engraved it with.”  
Maggie was crying, “I don’t know Danvers.”  
“Ride or Die. This phrase comes from them running away to be together because their families for bit their relationship. From the minute you said ride or die when we found my father I knew you were the one.”  
Maggie laughed as her tears flowed down her face, “wow Danvers that’s one heck of a story.”  
“I think it shows that we were meant to be. Not only was the ring passed down but foundation of their love as well. Call me the best softie in the world but I’d say it was destiny that put you on my crime scene.” Alex said opening the box and taking out the ring.  
Maggie gasps, “Oh Alex it’s so beautiful.”  
Alex holds out the ring, “see here is where it’s engraved.”  
Maggie holds out her hand as Alex slips the ring on her finger, “and look it fits perfectly.”  
“To a lifetime of first,” Alex says as she leans in to kiss Maggie.  
“I can’t wait Danvers.”


	3. Chapter 3

The world almost ended but for Alex and Maggie, their world was just beginning. The next day they went ring shopping for each other and planned to meet back at Alex’s apartment. After exchanging rings, they spent the rest of the weekend in their own bubble making love at all hours of the day and night on every surface possible. They didn’t even bother to check their phones. They were so consumed by one another that they forgot to set their alarms for Monday and never charged their phones, which were dead.   
Alex was the first to wake up Monday morning. She couldn’t stop staring at Maggie; she was the most beautiful woman Alex had even seen. Alex peppered kisses all over Maggie’s face, waking her up.  
“mmm, good morning fiancée. God I love saying that.”  
“Good morning to you too love,” Alex said kissing her again. Maggie snuggled closer, “I don’t wanna get up but I’m hungry.”  
Alex laughed, “I don’t remember even anything for dinner last night. Well except for you.”  
“Why don’t we shower than head to that diner you love so much for breakfast. I bet the only thing you have in your fridge right now is left over take out.”  
Alex smirked, “guilty.” Alex leaned over to check her phone only to realize it’s dead. She plugged it in and joined Maggie. After almost an hour in the shower, they finally stepped out the bathroom.   
Alex looked at her phone, “shit Maggie it’s Monday. We are so late for work.”  
Maggie started to freak out, “where the hell did the weekend go. Fuck my captain is going to have my ass.” She put her phone on charge waiting for it to blow up with notifications. Alex texted J’onn apologizes and that she would be in an hour or so.  
“Well now that we’re this late what’s another hour. Still down for the diner.”  
Maggie texted he partner who agreed to cover for her. Over breakfast they decided no to wear their rings to work so that they could surprise everyone at the alien bar later that night.   
Alex walked into the DEO with so much pep in her step she looked like a kid at Christmas. Alex couldn’t stop smiling and honestly, she couldn’t careless about how everyone was looking at her weird. Alex approached J’onn when his meeting was over with the president.  
“Look who decided to show up for work.” J’onn said turning to face Alex. He immediately knew something was up. He tried to ignore her thoughts but they were shouting so loud you had to be deaf to miss it.  
Alex stared at J’onn waiting for him to read her mind. She immediately saw his face change from stern Director to happy space dad. He engulfed Alex into the biggest bear hug.  
“I am so proud and so happy for you Alex. I cannot thing of anyone who deserves more.” J’onn said wiping away Alex’s tears.  
“I’m finally happy J’onn. I finally know what it is like to be loved and I cannot wait to marry Maggie. God I’m getting married.”  
“Can I see the ring she gave you?”  
Alex pulled the necklace with the ring on it over her head and gave it to J’onn, “wow Alex she has great tastes. Why aren’t you wearing it.”  
“Maggie and I want to announce it at the bar tonight but I figured you would read my mind because I can’t stop thinking about it. So I wanted to tell you and ask that you keep this quiet until tonight.”  
“Of course Alex. If you told me why I would have given you the day off.”  
“Maggie had to go into the precinct anyway so I figured I should show up and keep my hands busy for a while.”  
“Don’t go too crazy. I want you out of here as soon as Maggie is off work. I remember what it was like when I first got what’s the equivalent of engaged. Cherish this time with her. You both deserve it.”  
“Thank you J’onn.” Alex said and left to go to her lab. After being cooped up in her lab for a couple hours, Alex took a walk to stretch her leg. It wasn’t surprising when Alex began to feel her body ache from their loving making.  
“What’s got you all smiley?” Winn asked breaking Alex from her trance.  
“Oh you know we’re not dead and the world is saved. It’s something to be happy about.”  
Winn wasn’t buying it, “oh yeah is that why Kara called me asking if I had heard from you when you wouldn’t respond all weekend?”  
Alex began to blush, “I came to ask I you wanted to meet up with the others at the bar tonight. Maggie and I figured it would be nice seeing everyone after the world didn’t end.”  
“Uh huh, okay we’ll go with that for now but something is up. You’re too smiley and happy it’s actually starting to freak me out.” Kara flew in, “perfect time Kara. Find out what’s up with your sister, she is too giddy it’s scary.”  
“Alex?” Kara asked but Alex turned to walk back to her lab texting Maggie   
Alex: [Kara just got here and she knows some thing’s up. What do I do?]  
Maggie: [up to you but you know she can’t lie and will probably freak out once she finds out]  
Alex: [Dammit… how are you doing? Oh and J’onn knows]  
Maggie: [figured he would find out. Why don’t you do what you did when you came out to her. She kept that secret so she has that going for her.]  
“Earth to Alex,” Kara said waving her hand in Alex’s face.  
“Sorry Kara that was Maggie.”  
“I figured as much. So what’s up why does Winn think you’ve gone all happy crazy and more importantly why did you go radio silent all weekend.”  
Alex contemplated her next move, “Kara could you fly us to either your or my apartment?”  
“Why?”  
“Just trust me. I promise to tell you but not here.”  
“okay but your really starting to scare me Alex.”  
“I promise it’s nothing bad,” Alex said as they took off. They got to Kara’s apartment and Alex began to pace.  
“So you know how you told me to never let Maggie go before you flew off the balcony on Friday?”  
The crinkle appeared, “yeah?”  
“Well Maggie came up after you left and well… I… I proposed to her.”  
Kara jumped out of her seat and practically flew over to Alex, “WHAT? WHAT DID SHE SAY??”  
Tears formed in Alex’s eyes as she nodded her head, “she said yes. I’m engaged Kara.”   
Kara pulled Alex into a tight hug, “I’m so happy for you Alex.” Alex took off the necklace with the ring and showed Kara.  
“Oh Rao Alex you’re really engage.” Kara laughed, “know wonder why nobody was able to contact you all weekend and NO I don’t want to know anything about that. Alex you’re getting married!”  
“Kara this has to stay a secret until tonight. We want to tell Winn, James, M’gann, Lyra, and Lucy at the bar tonight.”  
“Alex…. Okay fine but I’m glad you told me.”  
“My maid of honor deserves to know before everyone else.” Kara starts crying again.  
“Of course it’s you Kara there is no one else I’d rather have beside me. Danvers sisters are a package deal.”  
“Yea we are.” Alex’s phone dings.  
Maggie: [boss found out and sent me home]  
Alex: [come to Kara’s just told her]  
Maggie: [see you soon babe xo]  
Alex laughs, “Maggie got out of work early and is coming over. Is that okay?”  
“Alex of course it’s okay. I’m so excited for you guys.”  
They’re sitting on the couch watching the newest episode of homeland when there is a knock on the door. Before Alex could move, Kara is off opening the door and hugging Maggie.  
“Little D too tight,” Maggie chokes out.  
She lets go, “sorry I’m just really excited.”  
“I can see that.” Maggie says as she walks over to Alex, “we got three hours until we need to go to the bar. Then it really becomes official.”  
“Kara and I are watching homeland, join us?”  
“Sure,” Maggie turns to Kara, “Oh and I already ordered pizza and potstickers. Figured we should be before we go.”  
“Alex you have my blessing as long as she keeps buys me food.” They all laugh.  
The times flies and before they know it, their walking into the bar hand in hand with Kara behind them. They have their rings on and now they just wait for someone to notice. Winn pays extra close attention to Alex still trying to figure out what’s up. It’s not until the drinks are order and she holds her beer does Winn see it.  
He jumps out of his seat, “OH MY GOD YOUR ENGAGED!! I knew something was up.” He hugged Alex. Alex looks around the table to shocked faces and a smirk from Maggie, who is taking out her wallet and gives Alex a twenty.  
Alex explains, “we bet on who would say something first. I said M’gann but Alex said Winn.”  
Alex messes with Winn’s hair, “you picked me?” Winn asked.  
“Yea I did because you’re my little brother and a very observant one at that. You were the first person who insinuated I liked Maggie so I figured the same with the engagement. I was right.”  
Winn hugged Alex a little tighter before getting a round of hugs from everyone else.   
Alex turns to Maggie, “well bright side of having a fiancée is that everyone wants to buy us drinks.” Alex laughs and kisses Maggie causing everyone to whoop and make noise. They may not be a traditional family but it’s their family and they wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	4. Late Nights

With a heavy sigh Alex slowly unlocks the door and pushes it open, not to make a sound. Ever since J’onn left to mourn his father, Alex had become the temporary Director of the DEO, a jonn that is no taken lightly. The worst part of the job was the paper work. Oh how Alex hated paper work, and now that job is gone, she has no one to help her with it. Which is exactly why she is coming home half past two in the morning. Alex scans the room to see the lamp on and a lump under blankets on the couch. She takes off her boots and puts her keys on the hook before slowly tip toeing towards the couch. Alex runs her fingers lightly through her long wavy hair.  
“mmmmm,” Maggie says burying her head further into the pillow. Alex lightly chuckles and kisses Maggie’s forehead.  
“’lex?” Maggie opens one eye.  
“Yeah babe, what are you doing on the couch?”  
Maggie scoots back and pulls Alex onto the couch, “I was waiting for you but I guess I fell asleep.”  
“MMMAAAGGSSS, we need to sleep and preferably not on this couch no matter how comfy it is.  
Maggie snuggles into Alex’s neck, “your comfy.”  
Alex huffs, “unlike you my legs dangle of the end and its uncomfortable.”  
Maggie crinkles here eyebrows, “you calling me short.”  
Alex waits a few seconds before moving and picking up Maggie bridal style.  
“ALEX NO! BAD GIRL PUT ME DOWN!!!!”  
Alex laughs as she walks ups the three stairs and deposits Maggie on the bed. Maggie blows the hair out of her face glaring at Alex in annoyance. Alex quickly shuffles around the bedroom changing and brushing her teeth. She then slips into the bed all the while Maggie still pouts.  
“Maggie while your pouting is adorable and any other day I would probably do something to wipe that pout off your face. I’m exhausted and just want to cuddle with my wife and sleep. So can we please go to sleep?” Alex gives Maggie the puppy eyes, which is Maggie’s weakness. With a sigh Maggie slips under the covers and kisses Alex good night.  
“I love you,” Alex whispers as she slowly falls to sleep.  
“I love you too,” Maggie says tightening her hold slightly on Alex’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
